


The Game for the Galaxy - Episode XXXI: I’m awesome! [Feuertrunken]

by FilmOSophie



Category: Star Wars
Genre: #H€D!, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilmOSophie/pseuds/FilmOSophie
Summary: ...
Relationships: Reylo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Game for the Galaxy - Episode XXXI: I’m awesome! [Feuertrunken]

‘You are an idiot!’ thundered Kylo Ren, visibly distressed.  
‘Have you seen what I just did?’ Rey replied in sheer amazement.  
‘Yes. You endangered your life foolishly!’  
He was not at all eager to partake in her bubbly joy.  
‘I deflected the missile!’ she giggled; then added with disbelief: ‘All by myself!’  
‘No, I deflected the missile!’ rejoined Kylo Ren.  
‘What are you talking about? You were too busy supervising the massacre. I sensed you!’  
‘You still doubt me, scavenger... In spite of everything we’ve been through.’  
‘I doubt you because of everything we’ve been through. But wait, if I deflected the missile and you deflected the missile, that means...’  
‘We’ve deflected the missile together’ sounded the conclusion.  
‘Wow!’ she exclaimed, still high with excitement. ‘This has to be the first successful collaboration between the First Order and the Resistance!’ she started to laugh, to his utter despair.

**Author's Note:**

> “Your shine binds again  
> What sword has divided:  
> All people are brothers,  
> Under your gentle wing”  
> Happy Europe Day!🕊


End file.
